<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O que acontece quando você está esperando by 93ramosdeflores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831898">O que acontece quando você está esperando</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/93ramosdeflores/pseuds/93ramosdeflores'>93ramosdeflores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Pepperony Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/93ramosdeflores/pseuds/93ramosdeflores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony é um nerd tímido com um crush na garota mais popular da escola.<br/>Tem um baile se aproximando.<br/>Será que vai?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O que acontece quando você está esperando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Vai ficar aí só encarando ou vai dar pelo menos um oi? – Rhodes perguntou, dando um tapa nas costas do amigo para ver se o despertava de sua espécie de transe.<br/>
- Quê?<br/>
- Vai ficar encarando a Pepper ou vai lá falar com ela?<br/>
Tony ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e se virou para encarar o melhor amigo.<br/>
- E-eu não gosto dela!<br/>
Rhodes riu alto.<br/>
- Eu não disse isso, otário.<br/>
- Mas você e a Carol sempre dizem!<br/>
- Porque a gente estuda na mesma escola desde o sexto ano e você passa 70% do tempo estudando, 20% do tempo encarando a Pepper e os 10% que sobram você encara ela mais um pouco! Eu ouvi dizer que ela tá sem par pro baile de primavera...<br/>
Tony revirou os olhos.<br/>
- Ok, agora você tá sendo duplamente ridículo!<br/>
- Como assim?<br/>
- Primeiro: você quer que eu acredite que a líder de torcida mais popular e mais linda do colégio tá sem par para o baile? E, segundo, você acha que eu, vice-capitão do time de robótica tenho uma chance?<br/>
- Você perde 100% das oportunidades que você não arrisca – Carol, capitã do time de vôlei chegou se metendo, antes de dar um beijo na bochecha de Rhodes e um na de Tony.<br/>
- Fácil de falar, atleta loira e linda que conquistou a atual namorada com uma piada tosca...<br/>
Carol sorriu.<br/>
- Natasha gosta do meu senso de humor. E vai que a Pepper também gosta de gente com senso de humor?<br/>
- Você já viu o tipo de gente que dá em cima dela? – Tony pontuou, apontando para um garoto de cabelos castanhos que parecia ser duas vezes mais alto e mais largo do que ele, e estava conversando com Pepper naquele momento.<br/>
- Você não sabe o tipo de cara que ela gosta, Tones... – Rhodes tentou, e Carol assentiu.<br/>
- Nem o de garota. Ela é bi.<br/>
- Dessa eu não sabia... – Tony confessou, e Carol o empurrou de leve.<br/>
- Mas é claro que não sabia! Você nunca fala com ela, você simplesmente passa os dias olhando pra ela, esperando que ela venha até você!<br/>
- Eu não espero nada!<br/>
- Então vai lá e fala oi!<br/>
Tony respirou fundo e ia acatar a ordem da amiga, mas ele viu dois caras chegando perto de Pepper com um cartaz.<br/>
Aparentemente o moreno alto e musculoso tinha preparado um convite especial para Pepper.<br/>
O coração de Tony bateu num ritmo acelerado enquanto ele observava a garota de seus sonhos ser convidada por um cara muito melhor que ele para o baile.<br/>
E Tony não pôde evitar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios ao ver o cara sair com cara de bravo, após ter tido o seu pedido rejeitado.<br/>
Carol e Rhodes sorriram para ele, e por mais patética que ele achasse a ideia... talvez ele ainda tivesse uma chance, afinal.<br/>
...</p><p>Tony andou pela cafeteria com um pedaço extra de bolo de canela.<br/>
Anos observando Pepper Potts lhe deu algumas vantagens, como por exemplo, saber o tipo de bolo que ela gostava.<br/>
Ele parou a alguns metros da mesa onde ela estava sentada com algumas amigas, comendo seu almoço, seu rabo de cavalo perfeito se balançando conforme ela ria de alguma coisa que as meninas estavam dizendo.<br/>
Ele encarou a bandeja em sua mão, se perguntando se seria um pouco demais se ele chegasse com o bolo que ela gostava. Se ela ia achar que ele era um stalker, ou coisa parecida.<br/>
Os segundos que Tony perdeu pensando foram preciosos, e ele perdeu a chance de se sentar ao lado dela.<br/>
Aldrich Killian, loiro, de olhos claros, cabelo de comercial de shampoo, destaque acadêmico e capitão do time de lacrosse já estava sentado perto dela. Com alguma coisa na mão.<br/>
Tony se sentou em uma mesa que lhe deixava ver Pepper de forma discreta, e acompanhou a garota rejeitando mais um pretendente.<br/>
Uau, Pepper era mesmo difícil.<br/>
...<br/>
...</p><p>Tony passou o fim de semana pensando no que falaria ao se aproximar de Pepper – mesmo que não fosse para convidá-la para o baile, ele falaria com ela.<br/>
Parece que depois que ele admitiu para seus amigos (numa tarde de sábado, onde eles estavam cheios de pizza e sorvete) que ele gostava mesmo de Pepper, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de resistir à vontade de falar com ela, ficar perto dela, qualquer coisa.<br/>
Pepper parecia ter ficado mais bonita no final de semana, ou talvez fosse o fato de ela estar usando roupas comuns ao invés do seu tradicional uniforme de cheerleader.<br/>
Para desempenhar seu papel de líder de torcida, Pepper estava sempre maquiada, com o rabo de cavalo preso à perfeição, as roupas impecáveis.<br/>
Pepper fora do dia de treino ficava com os cabelos soltos, um batom cor de pêssego, e ela usava saias longas, ou vestidos de verão.<br/>
Só de olhar pra ela Tony podia sentir que ela tinha um cheiro bom, e ele imaginava que seus abraços deveriam ser bem quentinhos, e se perguntava se o gloss que ela usava tinha só a cor – ou se tinha gosto de pêssego também.<br/>
Parecia esquisito pensar tudo isso, mas ele não podia evitar. Seu cérebro de garoto de 16 anos apaixonado tinha muito tempo livre para pensar em Pepper.<br/>
Ele parou perto dos armários pra respirar fundo, e mais uma vez foi prejudicado por pensar demais.<br/>
Stephen Strange, estudante de intercâmbio europeu, alto, sotaque encantador, porte de Lorde inglês... Estava se aproximando do alvo de Tony.<br/>
Mais uns minutos de conversa, e outro pretendente desprezado.<br/>
Tony se perguntou quando seria sua vez de tomar um fora de Pepper Potts.<br/>
Porque sinceramente? Ele mal podia esperar...<br/>
...</p><p>Na hora do almoço, outro pedaço de bolo de canela. Sem pensar dessa vez.<br/>
Pepper não estava na mesa com suas amigas, ela estava sentada, mexendo no telefone.<br/>
- Posso sentar? – Ele perguntou, chegando perto dela.<br/>
- Uhum – Pepper respondeu sem sequer tirar os olhos do telefone, e o coração de Tony murchou. Mas ele não podia, não queria simplesmente se levantar e ir embora.<br/>
Ele ficou encarando a comida por um tempo, e perdeu o olhar surpreso de Pepper ao ver quem era a sua companhia na mesa.<br/>
Ela sorriu pra ele, que sequer notou.<br/>
Pepper suspirou baixinho ao ver que Tony Stark não parava de encarar a comida. Talvez ele só quisesse um lugar tranquilo pra comer, e não ficar de conversa.<br/>
Mas ela era Virginia ‘Pepper' Potts, e desistir não estava em seu vocabulário.<br/>
- Que cheiro bom! – a loira comentou, e Tony finalmente levantou a cabeça.<br/>
- É bolo – Ele disse o óbvio, e Pepper corou.<br/>
- É de canela? Eu adoro bolo de canela! – Ela disse num tom amigável, e o coração de Tony estava batendo tão forte dentro de seus ouvidos que ele mal prestou atenção no que Pepper estava falando.<br/>
- Eu acho esse bolo meio sem graça...<br/>
Pepper levantou uma sobrancelha.<br/>
- Então pra quê você pegou?<br/>
Tony congelou. Era agora ou nunca.<br/>
- Eu-<br/>
- Pepper? – Uma voz o interrompeu, e Tony teve de resistir à vontade de revirar os olhos quando viu Bruce chegando, com seu cabelo cacheado perfeito e sorriso que todo mundo elogiava.<br/>
Ele pensou se Bruce estaria ali para convidar Pepper para o baile, mas Bruce era um nerd como ele, não fazia sentido-<br/>
Ele só se deu conta que o outro garoto já havia feito o convite quando ouvir Pepper dizendo ‘não, obrigada.’<br/>
Bruce ficou completamente vermelho, e saiu logo de cena.<br/>
- Me dá um pedaço? – Pepper apontou para o bolo de Tony, sorrindo, como se não tivesse acabado de dispensar (mais) um convite para o baile.<br/>
- Toma, fica com tudo – Tony colocou o prato com o bolo na mesa de Pepper e saiu praticamente correndo com a bandeja na mão, deixando a loira atônita, sem saber o que fazer.<br/>
...<br/>
...</p><p>- Cara, você é burro! – Rhodes deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Tony ao ouvir do amigo o que aconteceu na cafeteria.<br/>
Carol parecia pronta para ter um derrame diante de tamanha burrice.<br/>
- Se ela rejeitou o Bruce, que todo mundo acha nerd e ‘fofinho’ – Tony disse fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos e voz de desdém – imagina eu, que sou tido como nerd e esquisito?<br/>
- Você não é esquisito, só é péssimo com as pessoas! – Carol tentou emendar.<br/>
- Uau, obrigado!<br/>
Rhodes sacudiu a cabeça.<br/>
- Enfim, o baile é em menos de duas semanas. Você tem pouco tempo.<br/>
- Até porque amanhã o time de líderes de torcida viaja pra uma competição. Você vai ter menos tempo do que imagina.<br/>
- Droga! – Tony bufou, mas não era como se ele planejasse convidar Pepper.<br/>
Mas ele ainda tinha uma chance de pelo menos ter uma conversa decente com a loira.<br/>
Ah, e isso ele ia tentar...<br/>
...<br/>
...</p><p>Tony chegou na sexta-feira e viu Pepper dispensando outra pessoa.<br/>
Ele ajeitou os óculos, tentou esconder o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios e colocou as mãos trêmulas nos bolsos da calça pra disfarçar.<br/>
- Ei, Pepper...<br/>
- Oi!<br/>
Ele apontou para onde a garota de cabelos castanhos que havia convidado Pepper tinha acabado de sair.<br/>
Pepper ainda segurava a rosa que a garota lhe deu.<br/>
- Parece que a escola inteira tá te convidando para o baile...<br/>
Ela rolou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente.<br/>
- Ai, nem me fala! O time de lacrosse viajou essa semana pra competir, e nós fomos com eles, né? Sabe que eu recebi 8 convites em 2 dias? E 3 deles foram só dentro do ônibus! – Pepper falou, mas quis bater em si mesma quando terminou. Ela devia estar parecendo fútil e metida, e é por isso que ninguém a via como nada além de uma cheerleader.<br/>
Excelente.<br/>
Tony sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo.<br/>
- E você não aceitou nenhum?<br/>
- Não, eu tô esperando a pessoa certa...<br/>
Tony parou pra pensar por um segundo.<br/>
Capitão do time de lacrosse. Intercambista europeu. Nerd fofo. Segunda garota mais bonita da escola (depois de Pepper, é claro). E ela não aceitou nenhum.<br/>
Que tipo de convite essa menina estava esperando?<br/>
- Tony?<br/>
- Oi?<br/>
- Eu perguntei se você vai ao baile...<br/>
- Eu não. Não gosto dessas coisas.<br/>
- Oh... – Pepper disse olhando para o chão – sabe, acho que eu também não vou...<br/>
- Mas e se a pessoa certa te convidar?<br/>
- Eu não acho que ele goste muito de bailes...<br/>
- Hum... – Tony comentou, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fossem os olhos de Pepper. Ele pensou que se ela fosse ao baile com ele, mesmo odiando esse tipo de evento, ele faria com que fosse a melhor noite da vida dela.<br/>
Eles ficaram num silêncio estranho, que foi interrompido pelo sinal.<br/>
- Eu vou pra química. Tchau, Pepper. – Ele virou as costas, sem sequer esperar que ela desse tchau de volta.<br/>
Pepper mordeu os lábios, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa.<br/>
Talvez ela não tivesse sido clara o suficiente.<br/>
Ou talvez Tony apenas a rejeitou de um jeito educado.<br/>
Ela não sabia o que pensar, a não ser se tentava mais uma vez, ou se desistia daquela porcaria de baile.<br/>
...<br/>
...</p><p>Tony estava sentado sozinho no refeitório.<br/>
Carol estava assistindo ao treino de Natasha, e Rhodes estava colocando em prática seu plano de convidar a garota que ele queria para o baile.<br/>
Maldito baile.<br/>
Tony odiava bailes.<br/>
E pensando naquilo, algo dentro dele ‘estalou’.<br/>
“Acho que ele não gosta muito de bailes...” – A voz de Pepper ecoou em sua mente.<br/>
Ela tinha dito isso logo após ele dizer que – não, não poderia ser. Ele deveria estar vendo coisas. Isso nunca-<br/>
- Anthony Stark – ele ouviu o nome dele da boca de alguém que ele nunca imaginaria, pelo menos naquele tom. Ao mesmo tempo, um pedaço de bolo de doce de leite surgiu em sua frente.<br/>
- Pepper?<br/>
- O que você tem contra mim? – Ela se sentou de frente pra Tony, suas bochechas coradas, seus olhos azuis brilhando de fúria.<br/>
- Eu?<br/>
- É porque você é um gênio da ciência, membro do grêmio, e eu sou só uma loira burra que faz piruetas e só pensa em festas e maquiagens?<br/>
- Quê?<br/>
Pepper desandou a falar.<br/>
- Eu sou ótima em ler pessoas, Tony. Ótima. E eu vejo o jeito como você olha pra mim. Eu vejo há anos. Eu reparei como você fica tímido pra falar comigo, e se você pensa que eu nunca te vi escondido assistido aos treinos, você está muito enganado!<br/>
Tony engoliu em seco, e Pepper continuou falando:<br/>
- Isso me fez pensar que talvez você... sei lá, gostasse de mim, ou quisesse pelo menos conversar. Mas toda vez que a gente tá começando a se falar, ou você me deixa falando sozinha e fica olhando pro nada ou você some! Qual é a sua?<br/>
Tony não sabia o que dizer.<br/>
- Você trouxe bolo de doce de leite...<br/>
Ótima escolha de palavras, Stark.<br/>
- É, porque eu sei que você gosta. Eu observo você também, sabia?<br/>
Os olhos de Tony se arregalaram mais uma vez.<br/>
- É? Por que?<br/>
- Porque eu gosto de você! Caramba, Stark, você quer que eu desenhe?<br/>
Tony se engasgou com saliva.<br/>
- Você? De mim?<br/>
- É!<br/>
Tony começou a rir, e o jeito como Pepper ficou vermelha deixou Tony na dúvida sobre ela estar envergonhada ou furiosa.<br/>
Provavelmente furiosa.<br/>
- Do que você tá rindo, Anthony Stark?<br/>
Ele colocou a mão na boca.<br/>
- Você... você é Pepper Potts, você é linda, e popular, e talentosa, e você quer que eu acredite que você gosta de... mim?<br/>
- Você é bonito, inteligente, se veste bem, parece ser um cara muito mais maduro do que esse pessoal todo... como não gostar?<br/>
Tony piscou rapidamente ao ver que Pepper estava falando sério.<br/>
- Isso... é sério?<br/>
A garota deu de ombros.<br/>
- Tudo bem que deve ter um monte de meninas do seu tipo atrás de você... sabe, inteligentes como você, e-<br/>
O nervosismo de Tony o fez começar a comer o bolo, e ele quase se engasgou com um saquinho plástico no meio do recheio.<br/>
- O quê-<br/>
Pepper se levantou e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da dele, e Tony pôde confirmar suas suspeitas. Ela cheirava maravilhosamente bem.<br/>
- Tony, eu sei que você disse não gostar de bailes, mas-<br/>
Ele olhou para Pepper, e ela apontou para o saquinho na mão dele.<br/>
- Abre.<br/>
Tony abriu o saquinho e desenrolou um papelzinho que tinha dentro.<br/>
‘Eu + você = baile?’<br/>
Tony olhou do papel para o rosto de Pepper, que o encarava, cheia de expectativa.<br/>
- Isso é sério?<br/>
- Uhum – ela assentiu com um sorriso, e Tony não pôde evitar sorrir também.<br/>
- Caramba...<br/>
- Tony?<br/>
- Quê?<br/>
- Eu tô esperando você me responder? – Pepper levantou uma sobrancelha, e o coração de Tony errou uma batida.<br/>
- Oh? Oh! Sim! É sim! Eu adoraria ir ao baile com você!<br/>
Pepper suspirou.<br/>
- Ufa! Eu achei que isso nunca fosse acontecer!<br/>
Tony ainda estava incrédulo.<br/>
- V-você queria me convidar?<br/>
- Na verdade eu queria que você me convidasse, mas-<br/>
- Você tava dizendo não pra todo mundo!<br/>
- Porque nenhum deles era você! – Pepper soltou de uma vez, e Tony lhe deu um longo beijo na bochecha.<br/>
Pepper sorriu ao olhar pra ele.<br/>
- Eu não acredito que eu vou ao baile com o garoto mais lindo e inteligente da escola – ela sussurrou, empurrando os óculos dele sobre o nariz.<br/>
- Eu não acredito que a garota dos meus sonhos me convidou para um baile... – Tony sussurrou de volta, e Pepper se sentiu arrepiar.<br/>
Eles ficaram se olhando por uns segundos, até que Tony quebrou o silêncio.<br/>
- Ei, me promete que se alguém mais alto e mais bonito que eu te convidar pro baile você não vai aceitar?<br/>
Com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, Pepper sorriu e usou a cadeira de apoio para subir na mesa do refeitório.<br/>
- ATENÇÃO AQUI, GENTE! Por favor, chega de convites para o baile. Eu vou ao baile com o Tony Stark!<br/>
Tony abaixou a cabeça, tentando se esconder dos cochichos e olhares em sua direção.<br/>
- Atenção, senhorita Potts! Desça da mesa ou a senhorita estará enfrentando uma detenção! – Uma das inspetoras da escola informou, e Pepper desceu da mesa sorrindo, aceitando a mão que Tony estendeu pra ela.<br/>
- Você é maluca! – Ele balançou a cabeça, e ela piscou para ele.<br/>
- Acha que pode lidar com isso?<br/>
Tony beijou a bochecha de Pepper mais uma vez.<br/>
- Eu não aceitaria que fosse de outro jeito, senhorita Potts...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obrigada por ler :)<br/>Feliz semana Pepperony!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>